


Okay

by lloydshoulddyehishair



Series: Ninjago Oneshots [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Chen's worried for his boyfriend, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, M/M, Stabbing, Stan GreenCheerleader you fools, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair
Summary: Sometimes Chen is scared to lose his partner, his profession wasn't exactly the safest.But the least he could do was to enjoy the time they had together as much as possible.
Relationships: Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon
Series: Ninjago Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Okay

At first Chen had thought that being the boyfriend of the Green Ninja – the grandson of _God –_ was a cool thing. The thought of his boyfriend being the leader of the team that kept his city safe by fighting evil on the daily was.. interesting, to say the least. And yes, _maybe_ he had bragged with it to his friends sometimes.

Or at least that _was_ the case until Chen saw him being injured on live television for the first time. That was when his excitement turned into something else, something like fear and panic.

Of course, he wasn't _stupid_ . FSM, he knew what consequences Lloyd's “job” could have, he was very much aware of the dangers. But in all honesty at some point it didn't seem like a realistic possibility anymore because despite everything, Lloyd _was_ fairly good at taking care of himself on the battlefield.

That didn't comfort the brunet at all when he saw Lloyd being stabbed on his screen, though.

If he was able to chose to erase any memory of his, this one would be it – but there was no way he was _ever_ going to forget the emotions he felt as he saw the Venomari piercing his dagger into Lloyd's abdomen, watching his expression turn into one of shock and fear, similar to the one Chen was staring at his screen with. He had never felt more helpless than when he had to watch his boyfriend collapse, being caught by Kai just before he was about to hit the ground – _selfishly_ wishing it was him catching him instead.

And that was the thing he had never thought about before – if Lloyd was to get injured and possibly _die_ in battle and he'd never get to say goodbye, he would never forgive himself for it, even if it wasn't his fault.

From then on everything seemed to go so slow but fast at the same time. Watching the Ninja getting carried onto an ambulance, _not moving_ , Chen felt his limbs go ice cold in terror.

What really got to him though was Cole's expression that was caught by the camera. Cole usually wasn't one to let his feelings out easily, especially not the negative ones. He always kept a neutral face in bad situations, to be the rock of the team for the others to hold onto. So the absolute horror and panic that began to cloud the cheerleaders mind was very well-founded in the fact that Cole looked _scared_.

Chen had never felt so frightened in his entire life.

* * *

He had also never felt as relieved as he did when he entered the hospital room, immediately being greeted by Lloyd's cocky grin. That _stupid_ grin he had thought he'd never see again. That stupid grin he got so close to losing, _too_ close.

He wanted to slap him in his pretty face.

* * *

Sometimes he still needed to remind himself of the fact that he hadn't, in fact, lost his significant other. Today was one of those days.

The young Garmadon always told him he was overreacting – perhaps he was – but said Garmadon was also _underreacting_ , in his humble opinion. And in all sincerity – just because Lloyd was good at repressing trauma didn't mean that he had to be too. So _really_ , jokes on him for believing he would just let it go.

“I really thought I was going to lose you, you know.”, Chen's quiet words were met with a groan – not an annoyed one but more like one that practically screamed “Why-did-I-know-you-were-going-to-say-this?' at him.

“Leave it be, _Trent_.”, the blond snickered silently from where he was laying with his head on his chest.

The elder rolled his eyes at the usage of his first name. “You think you're _so_ funny, don't you? I should've never told you about that name, _Montgomery_.”, he grinned.

“Geez.”, green eyes suddenly looking up to him. “That one kinda hurt.”

“Cry about it.”, he chuckled, continuing to play with the strands of platinum hair.

Comfortable silence fell between them, once again, the only sounds being Skylor's and Kai's voices in the living room and Lloyd's breathing. Chen liked to pay more attention to his lovers breathing, though – not only because it was better than listening to his sisters and her best friend's bickering about who should've won the Drag Race finality _but_ because it was a nice reminder of the fact that this was _real_.

And no matter how close Destiny had come to taking Lloyd from him, it hadn't succeeded and it never would – he was going to make sure of that.

“But for real.”, he whispered, knowing full well that Lloyd was currently dozing away on his chest. “You scared me, a lot.”, the blond tensed, sitting up to face him properly.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

The Ninja took his boyfriends hand, slowly intertwining their fingers, not meeting his eyes. “I was scared too, you know. I thought I'd fucked up for good.”, he paused, taking his other hand. “And I wasn't even scared of dying, I was just – just scared of not seeing you again, I suppose.” A small smile placed itself onto Chen's lips as the taller laid his head on his shoulder. "But I'm here. I made it. I'm _okay_ .”, he mumbled, avoiding the word 'fine', knowing full well that Chen would've bickered at him if he used it – because if there was one thing the blond definitely _wasn't_ , it was fine.

“I'm okay.”, he whispered again. The brunet wasn't sure whether it was to remind him or himself.

“Yes.”, he spoke softly, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You are. You're and you are _going_ to be okay because I won't let anything take you away, understood?”

The Green Ninja smiled silently to himself, only nodding as he placed his head back onto Chen's chest, where it had been just a mere minute ago, closing his eyes.

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?", just from the tone of his voice Lloyd knew his boyfriend looked down at him with his cheesy grin, he didn't have to open his eyes to prove himself right.

"Nuh-uh, my eyes are just having their beauty rest.", the Cheerleader snorted.

A chuckle escaped him, "Of course, they are.". A hand made its way to his blond locks, carefully playing with them. "Sleep well."

“'M not– tired.”, he tried to say as convincingly as possible but the yawn that escaped him in between his words gave away the truth.

“Mhm. Dream of me, sweetheart.”

“You _wish_.”

It didn't take long for Lloyd to fall asleep afterwards and though Chen enjoyed watching his partner sleep like a little princess – because _really_ have you _seen_ him sleep he's so- anyways, the teen found his eyes slowly flattering closed and felt at peace after such a long time of worry and unease.

Everything was right, everything was as it should be. Lloyd was laying in his arms, asleep, okay, _alive_ and there were no threats coming at them. The calm state the world was in was unfamiliar but at the same time very much appreciated if Chen was allowed to say so. The anxiety that had crept into his body ever since he saw that broadcast was finally fading and the tiredness crashed down on him.

And for the first time in a while the Cheerleader felt comfortable enough to actually go to sleep because now he knew that they were safe. That when he woke up Lloyd would still be here.

He didn't know for how long this peace would last but right now, in this very moment, they were _okay_ and that was all that mattered.

So he closed his eyes.


End file.
